callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quick Scoping
Untitled This is a stupid, non-encyclopedia article, that talking about a slang term used by players. This should be deleted or seriusly re-edit. : Seconding this motion. This kind of crap needs to be stamped out. Mechanical 42 07:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : I am Thriding this motion. We really don't need to help people do things that most of the Community finds cheap. This wiki is here to give people insight as to how the games are made, what their weapons are supposed to do. The wiki was not made as a help guide. Warof7] 06:47, November 18, 2010 This line is also a really pathetic: " People that are considered "true" quickscopers are the people that do not use Sleight of Hand Pro" :It stays because we've had people try to make it so long that we said "fuck it" and let it stay. Darkman 4 06:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : : :It is worthless as commentary, but it would be a helpful article. As an aspect of Call of Duty, I think it should be kept, just cleaned. Kiev-SOT183 17:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : It should at least be mentioned that this is used much less on the PC versions because of the lack of auto-aim.GothicEmperor 16:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It should also be mentioned that JD_2020 said it was a "cheap way of playing" I love that guy more every day TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) cheap way to play? really? please explain to me how quick scoping is a "cheap" way to play??? i dont understand, i've been doing it since the very beginning of COD4. I'm not just saying it because it's fun, and i do it, but im also saying it because I think it takes skill, half the time I miss, and the other half i typically do it in private matches. I could just quick snipe with an acog scope and be fine. I dont understand it. theres like how many..."techniques" it makes no sense when everyone can do it, to call it cheap, we are the ones that made the mp40 the best damn gun in the game by a long shot....just sayin :It's very douchey. Snipers should snipe. Sniper rifles are made for long range, not jumping around like a leprecaun and lifting a 15kg gun to your eye in half a second. That's why it's "Cheap". 04:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) yeah, cause u arses are SO realistic with your playing. I mean, like everyone knows that magic little blue bags suddenly give you c4 to chuck like an idiot. plus u crazy mofos are running at use with umps mp5ks and whatnot quickscoping is definitely not cheap quickscoping is EXTREMELY cheating cuz those gay butts with there stupid gold snipers are too busy prestiging a 100th time to let a noob prestige once. Noob powning is just stupid. Ffshooter19 13:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hell if I know, JD_2020 said that it was a cheap way to play, so I'm going to go with that as my excuse. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It's cheap because it abuses the aiming system, therefore creating unbalance in the multiplayer system. Personally, I believe that noscoping requires more skill since you aren't using ADS to center your shot, but that's irrelevant. The issue is that 'quick scoping' has become a fad among a number of people, and the end result is public lobbies filled with people badly missing each other with snipers, which pisses everyone else off, especially if the game is S&D and the two remaining people are quick scoping badly. Also, it seems that it's mostly kids who watched too much YouTube and think that it is some form of skill (God I hate kids who use the term 'hard scoping' instead of sniping). But I digress, a large enough movement is against quick scoping, and Treyarch responded to this. Automechtech1 03:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Becuase people whine about something they can't do or prevent. So instead of trying to figure out a counter-attack to quickscoping they go crying to Activision. [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 03:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Activision probably nerfed it because quick scoping was never supported nor intended. You were never supposed to run around with a sniper rifle trying to kill people at close range; not in COD, Medal of Honor, or any other FPS. You were originally supposed to find a safe area and hardscope (yes, like what the XBL mouth-breathers will cuss you out for nowadays). Quickscoping is just a recent fad; people will now have to use sniper rifles in the way they've been intended ever since the first shooter with a sniper rifle in it. *steps off soapbox*--WouldYouKindly 03:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) quick scoping is crap its not proper sniping it requres no skill what so ever and its not real you couldnt lift a massive sniper rifle and quick scopesniping takes skill and waiting for your target if you quick scope you cant really call yourself a good sniper its not what a sniper rifles for and i for one hate it Nothing wrong with the technique, just the people who do it. They think themselves superior to everyone.AdvancedRookie 22:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Quick scoping is an easy way of playing that requires little skill and it is annoying. It does definitely abuse the game's mechanics to make it much easier. But the argument about it being "unrealistic" is bullshit. The entire game is unrealistic, i could spend a whole hour listing off the unrealistic things about this game.